


Morning Sun

by flowerpeddler



Series: Metronome [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Leon loves you, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: People often say that straying too close to the sunlight might temporarily blind or burn you, but the very sun that is your husband, Leon, only comforts and loves you endlessly. [Leon x Reader]
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Metronome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656250
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	Morning Sun

"And what do we have here?"

Two strong arms, sprinkled with strands of familiar lilac hair, encircled your waist as your husband's lips met the side of your face, your forehead, then finally your lips. "What a treat to see..." you can feel the burn of his gaze upon your hardly-clad body. "Not your usual pajamas, hm? Shall I buy more lace camis for you in the future?" there's a tug on the lacy strap of your top, threatening to fall down your shoulder.

Lifting your head slightly to get a better glance of the man cuddling into your back, you blinked away the sleep in your eyes and yawned. "You're back early," you replied sarcastically, chest still tender from his lack of a presence from last night. "I was up all night, waiting for you, Leon..."

The former champion gently pressed his lips against your shoulder blade, as if his unspoken apology would make up for the sleep you lost last night. "I'm sorry," he murmured, voice muffled by your skin. His embrace is comforting and warm, heightened by the early sunshine that peaked through the translucent curtains the two of you had picked out together, but you know better than to let him go that easily.

You ignored the flutter of your heart, knowing your affection for the man would never shrink, even if he came back a fortnight later than promised. "You've been doing this more lately," is all you commented, and you feel his grasp on you get a little tighter. 

"I know," he sighed out. "Believe me, angel, I would have come back sooner for dinner, but you know how Victor and Hop can be... Twerps were challenging trainers and then me all night." His hand was trailing up and down your torso, and it left a blaze of fire everywhere he touched.

Your chest tightened. "But we were still supposed to go out yesterday night... I had to apologize to Nessa because the restaurant owner nagged her for making that reservation for us when we didn't even show up."

"I bet you looked stunning," he hummed wistfully. "I can still smell your perfume..." his breath tickled your ear lobe. "I'm really sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you," he promised, leaving another kiss right under your ear, making you shudder.

You resist the urge to roll your eyes and fall back deeper into his embrace. "You're a liar, Lee." His kisses paused at your accusation.

"I'm not!" his protest made you smile, _just_ a little bit. "I'm being serious!" his arms left your form, and for a brief moment, you worried if you upset him. Leon had a tough skin for these kinds of things, but maybe you were being too hard for him. His body dipped from the bed, and maybe he was getting up to go to a different room away from me.

"Leon," you began, preparing yourself to apologize for not believing him. You stopped when you saw that he never left the room.

"Come on, love, you know I'm being serious, right?" in his hands was a large bed tray, embezzled with floral decor. On top of the tray, you could make out a large, cheese omelet- probably Opal's recipe, a bowl of fresh berries, hashbrowns, and finally some thick cut bacon that he knew you loved. As if to really apologize, there was a dainty vase with a few flowers from your garden to accentuate the tray.

You suddenly felt guilty for accusing him like that. "Oh, Lee..." your eyes watered up at the beautiful, _beautiful_ sight of your stunning husband with a tray of food in his hands. There was no better view in the morning than something like this.

Leon's eyes widened at sight of your unshed tears. "Do you not like it?" he asked, panicked. "I know it's not sashimi from the Hulbury Seafood Restaurant, but I didn't want you to stay hungry. I mean, I bet all you ate was ramen last night..."

"Oh, Leon, that's not it at all!" you exclaimed, reaching up to cup his cheek as you pulled him down to give him a gentle kiss. "I love it. I love you." He returns the kiss sweetly, parting with a wide and goofy smile that you've grown to memorize over the past years.

"It'll get cold," he insisted. "We should hurry and eat."

You huffed. "Whaaat? There's not enough food to share!" you whine, though you cut the omelet to give your sweet husband the first bite. He deserved it after all.

You recalled having absolutely no groceries in the fridge, so you know Leon must have gotten up early in the morning to go grocery shopping then cook the food. You have no idea how he miraculously didn't burn the food, knowing your husband's awful skills in the kitchen. He must have also gotten home late- at least past one in the morning, which is around when you fell asleep. "Arceus, did you even sleep last night? Should we take a nap?"

"No," he insisted, voice muffled by the omelet before he swallowed his food. "I have so much planned for today. Baby, you have _no idea_. I was thinking about this during my battle with Victor, then he managed to win against me again," he winced at that.

"Like what?" you asked eagerly since you haven't really had time to spend much time with your busy husband nowadays.

"There's a pastry shop in Wedgehurst that I _know_ you'll love. Remember the fudge I got you a few months ago? It's from the same place. A few of my mom's old neighbor's decided to open it up, and their cooking was always so good."

You can see faint purple moons stamped under his eyes, and you kiss them tenderly. "You're amazing," you said honestly. "I can't believe you right now," you laughed.

He picked out a Pecha berry and swallowed it whole. "I know I am, darling. Mm, we should get dressed soon after this, but all I wanna do is stay in bed with my beautiful spouse."

"You need the rest," you agreed. "But I want brownies more."

Leon laughed, and you feel your insides melt just as much as the Moomoo cheese sandwiched in between the omelet layers. "They have ice cream too," his eyes twinkled. "Then we'll go get street food from Stow-on-Side because I know you've been craving the wraps from that one stall..."

"So that's why you're starving me in the morning," you realized, a teasing smile creeping onto your lips. "You're gonna make me gain another kilo!"

Leon feeds you a Sitrus berry. "Then we'll catch a show at Spikemuth since Piers is playing tonight, then we can get dinner at Hammerlocke, where we'll stay the night."

"There's gonna be more food? Can I even eat that much?" you asked, the grin on your face never slipping.

"I know you can, my little Munchlax," he teased, fingers trailing up and down your thigh. "You'll need the extra food, after all. I saw what was on the bathroom counter, after all." By now, the tray of food has more or less been neglected and placed down onto the floor when Leon pulls you in closer and smothers you with another kiss.

You nearly forgot about the test on the counter, marked with two positive lines.

"You did?" you whispered. "I-I was going to tell you last night, but..."

His caramel eyes shone with love and loyalty as his smile grew so wide, you were sure his face would split in two. "We're going to be parents? Arceus... I'm so happy." His thumb sweeps over your cheekbone.

You giggled, relieved he was taking the news well. "Yeah. It looks like you'll have to be feeding me more for the next nine months."

Leon kissed you for the umpteenth time this morning. "For you, I'll do this everyday."


End file.
